


Us

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Humor, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana’s nose presses up against Gwen’s cleavage exposed over her nightie. “<i>Mm sleemmy</i>,” she complains, arms round her girlfriend. “<i>Whrrr?</i>”</p><p>Gwen chuckles. “I’m not sure where they are – oh thank goodness,” she exclaims, as Merlin and Arthur bang the door shut, wiggling out of their socks and trainers. “It’s about time. Morgana’s going to nod off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merlin/Arthur/Morgana/Gwen ot4. They don't like sleeping unless it's all together in the same bed."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Morgana’s nose presses up against Gwen’s cleavage exposed over her nightie. 

“ _Mm sleemmy_ ,” she complains, arms round her girlfriend. “ _Whrrr_?”

Gwen chuckles. “I’m not sure where they are–oh thank  _goodness_ ,” she exclaims, as Merlin and Arthur bang the door shut, wiggling out of their socks and trainers. “It’s about time. Morgana’s going to nod off.”

“You wearing her out, Gwen?” Merlin asks cheekily, placing a kiss to her temple and then lying down with Morgana, running a hand up her spine, cupping the back of Morgana’s neck as the other woman squirms, pleased.

Morgana and Arthur are the ones who prefer to sleep in the nude, even if it does end up turning into a spot of _mischief_  in the wee hours. Gwen remembers a night entirely on thickness of Merlin’s cock, and then riding on  _Arthur’s_  cock, and then having Morgana eat her out for another hour, Gwen’s head spinning.

She loves the width of Merlin’s mole-dusted shoulders. She loves the cute dimples right above Arthur’s arse. She loves Morgana’s scars, each one, right along her abdomen for surgery and the ones marring down her right leg. 

The car accident almost took Morgana  _away_  from them. Gwen couldn’t sleep a wink, quietly sobbing into Arthur’s chest on their bed, and Merlin hugging her from behind, whispering “ _i love you_ ” and “ _it’ll be alright_ ”.

Arthur crawls over Merlin, protesting aloud with a groan as a hand playfully swats his right buttock. He continues crawling over everyone else a bit more faster, retreating for Gwen who doesn’t randomly  _do that_ , snuggling up to her.

“You’ve got the nicest arse out of all of us, yknow,” Merlin points out to him, eyes lidded, mouthing gentle kisses to Morgana’s shoulder-blade.

“ _You just like putting your cock in it_ ,” Arthur grumbles, loudly. Gwen smiles, guiding Arthur’s impatient hands over her, arching back against him.

Morgana speaks up, less sleepy, “ _ **I**_  like it when you put your cock in his arse.”

Laughter hovers over everyone, and they fall silent gradually, drifting off.

*


End file.
